Cocktail
thumb|258pxCocktail es una película rodada por Touchstone Pictures en 1988. Está protagonizada por Tom Cruise, quien interpreta a un camarero talentosos y ambicioso que aspira trabajar en los negocios, encontrando el amor mientras trabajaba en un bar de Jamaica. Sinopsis Después de dejar el Ejército y mudarse a Nueva York, Brian Flanagan (Tom Cruise) consigue un trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero en TGI Friday's mientras estudiaba para obtener un título en negocios (que necesita para conseguir un trabajo en la comercialización). Al principio Brian primero es un camarero terrible pero con el tiempo, aprende los trucos del oficio de su jefe / mentor Doug Coughlin (Bryan Brown). Brian y Doug pronto se vuelven muy cerca, Doug fácilmente asume un papel de mentor en el Brian joven e ingenua, y las lluvias consejos y opiniones sobre él. Su consejo tiene una estructura conocida como usualmente empieza la mayoría de ellos a la "Ley de Coughlin". Un ejemplo de su consejo de expertos, que en realidad resulta ser bastante conmovedora, es la "Ley de Coughlin: Bebida o se ha ido! "Todo lo demás es siempre algo mejor". Doug tiene la intención de llamar a su Cocktails & Dreams. Brian y Doug cantar una canción sobre su bebida favorita, Gordon's. "Gordon es mi bebida favorita, es muy fácil de lavabo, fregadero, lavabo. Y vamos a tomar ahora, vamos a beber entonces. Vamos a beber hasta que causar un caos. Mayhem, el caos, un caos". Finalmente, Brian y barra de Doug-acto que tienda se pone de moda y acaban trabajando en un club nocturno de moda con el tipo de restauración y de la élite adinerada, de Nueva York de los yuppies establecimiento en el que pico la poesía de la parte superior de las vigas del techo para todos los usuarios escuchar. Al aumentar su popularidad, Brian se convierte en el foco de atención de una morena sensual llamada Coral (Gina Gershon). Glib Doug duda de que cualquier mujer estaría tan atraído por tales perdedor "," como Brian y durante un tiro libre competencia de tiro, las apuestas Doug le Coral lo dejará por fin de semana, fundamentalmente duda hay algo especial acerca de la relación aparentemente perfecta compartida entre los dos. Sin saberlo, Brian, Doug está a Coral sobre los secretos de ser compartida por Brian de ella, y asegura su apuesta por las camas de la morena caliente. Brian es muy molesto y se cierra inmediatamente su trabajo, poniendo fin a su asociación informal con los viejos, más sabios, y ahora relajado, Doug. Brian, pedir la opinión de su ex novia, tiene un puesto de trabajo en Jamaica como camarero para recaudar dinero para su propio lugar, lejos del ajetreo, el bullicio y yuppies poética de Manhattan. Él encuentra una pareja romántica en Jordania Mooney (Elisabeth Shue). Jordania es un aspirante a artista de Nueva York que, por ahora, trabaja como camarera. She and Brian fall for each other. Ella y Brian Fall uno para el otro. Doug se muestra en Jamaica, ahora casada con Kerry (Kelly Lynch), una mujer rica que abiertamente coquetea con otros hombres. Rápidamente se afirma a sí mismo y las apuestas Brian para ser el primero a dormir con un nombre de Bonnie Barfly (Lisa Banes), una mujer mayor ricos. Jordan catches Brian in the act and is devastated. Brian Jordan capturas en la Ley y está devastado. Brian también regresa a Nueva York, con la Bonnie atlético, con el entendimiento de que será colocado en lo alto de su empresa debido a su apego romántico. Brian becomes impatient as the payoff is too slow. Brian se impacienta como la recompensa es demasiado lento. Tienen una ampliación durante una exposición de arte donde Brian se mete en una pelea con el artista sin afeitar. A medida que cortar los lazos, Brian, que muestra una sabiduría sólo puede asumir que ha sido deducido de su antiguo mentor, afirma: "Todas las cosas terminan mal. De lo contrario, no pondría fin!" Brian entonces busca a Jordania. Para su sorpresa, Brian se entera de que está embarazada de su hijo. Se embarca en un viaje para ganar el Jordán independiente y demostrarle que, a pesar de ser sólo un camarero, que sería un buen padre. Además de continuar los Jordania, Brian también se entera de que su familia es muy rica, y se va a ático de sus padres, de Park Avenue de hablar con Jordania. Descontento con la situación, el padre de Jordan, Richard (Laurence Luckinbill), los intentos de comprar con él, sin éxito. A pesar de las apariencias que Doug es vivir la buena vida, Doug confía en Brian se acerca el fin para él como dinero de su esposa casi ha desaparecido, perdido en el mercado de valores.Doug es abatido sobre su situación, no quiere confesar a su nueva novia de la posición monetaria precaria que están adentro Brian es totalmente conmocionado por la noticia. Luego, Doug mata a sí mismo por medio una botella rota para cortar las muñecas. Brian finds him dead. Brian lo encuentra muerto. La esposa de Doug Brian envía una carta a la izquierda para él por Doug, que es revelado a ser la nota de suicidio de Doug en el que explica por qué hizo lo que hizo. Brian cries after reading the letter. Brian llora después de leer la carta. Ahora, recuperado de la desgracia del brazo rígido, de Jordania y la pérdida de su mejor amigo al suicidio, él va a la casa del padre de Jordania (Jordania, donde se aloja) y le suplica perdón. Brian tiene una refriega con el personal del padre de Jordan, entonces toma el Jordán dispuesto por la mano y se dirige a la puerta. Uso de los consejos de la otra (mejor) mentor en su vida, su tío Pat Ron Dean, Brian es capaz de alcanzar finalmente la meta de su vida mediante la apertura de un bar llamado "Flanagan's Cocktails & Dreams". Ellos tienen su boda en el bar lleno de humo, mientras que Jordania está visiblemente embarazada. Justo antes de los créditos, Jordania revela que está embarazada de gemelos. Reparto Crítica A pesar del éxito de la película en la taquilla, la película ganó dos Premios Golden Raspberry como Peor Película y Peor Guion y Tom Cruise fue nominado como Peor Actor. La longitud y el estilo de los cambios de cabello de Tom Cruise cambian durante toda la película, incluso en las escenas que se supone que ocurrirá inmediatamente después de la anterior. Banda sonora thumb|right|249px thumb|right|249px # «Salvaje» - Starship (anteriormente «Jefferson Starship») # «Powerful Stuff» - The Fabulous Thunderbirds # «Since When» - Robbie Nevil # «Don't Worry, Be Happy» - Bobby McFerrin # «Hippy Hippy Shake» - The Georgia Satellites # «Kokomo» - The Beach Boys # «Rave On!» John Cougar Mellencamp # «All Shook Up» -Ry Cooder # «Oh, I Love You So» - Preston Smith # «Tutti Frutti» - Little Richard Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas de Touchstone Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1988 Categoría:Películas dramáticas